As is known in the art, the advent of wearable electronics has dramatically shifted energy vs. functionality trade-off characteristic for battery-powered systems. With ever-shrinking device sizes and slow growth in battery energy density, many devices either need recharging multiple times in a single day or must compromise heavily on functionality to limit power usage. Thus, in order to overcome battery life limitations of devices having relatively small batteries (e.g. activity trackers), such devices can be charged multiple times per day using another device having a larger battery (e.g. a cell phone) as a charging source.
As is also known, among wireless charging techniques, wireless charging through inductive coupling is a relatively efficient technique. It would, however, be desirable to improve the efficiency of wireless charging through inductive coupling.